Joe (STH)/Quotes
Below are a list of several quotes said by Joe during the course of the game Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland. 'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Hey, you don't look familiar. You can't possibly be here on vacation...Um... ...Oh, so you're that old farm guy's grandson. You're here to collect his stuff? I'm Joe, by the way. I don't think we'll know each other for a long time, but nice to meet you." * "Hey, good morning!" * "Hey, you're here to fish?" * "Good morning. Don't you love the air in the morning?" * "Gwen comes to wake us up every morning. It's nice of her, but she's not really gentle..." 'Parting Lines' * "Have a good rest." * "Yeah, later." * "I'll see you later, player" 'General Quotes' * "Lumber can be used for the fireplace and to heat up water for the bath. But it doesn't get that cold in these parts." * "Hey. You might've guessed, but mking lumber's pretty hard work. * "There are lots of birds and animals here. I wonder if it's because Gwen looks after them?" * "I'm not too keen on sweet stuff. I get sick of them after a while." * "Don't you love fishing? It's kinda relaxing." * "Fishing is like my only hobby." * "I go to the bar quite often. You should swing by if you have the time." * "I know I should get to bed early, but I usually end up staying up late." * "I love watching burning wood. I like the smell of it too." * "The things the boss says are pretty insightful. I guess you do get wiser as you get older." * "Kurt often goes to deliver stuff to the villa in the forest." * "Say your Grandfather used to be here, right? Did he ever tell you stories about this place?" * "You know what, Katie looks like a squirrel when she's working. Ha ha ha... I bet she'll get mad at me if I told her that." * "You know, I have a feeling that a boot factory is sunken at the bottom at this lake." * "Boots can put up quite a fight. Makes me think that there just might be a fish inside." *'After Animal Death:' "...Well, what's done is done. Just don't make the same mistake again. Don't be so hard on yourself." *'After Getting A Horse From Bob:' "Hey, Bob gave you a horse? He'd never let anyone take care of a horse unless he really trusted that person. He must like you a lot!" *'After Catching The Silver Fish:' "I wonder what happened with that fish scale? Sigh... are my days of fishing at the lake going to be over now? Oh man...sigh..." 'Weather' Rain: * "Fishing's not great when it's raining." Storm: * "What the heck are you doing out on a day like this?" * "Take care of your own farm instead of wandering around. Are you worried about us? This shack is not as weak as it looks." 'Gift Reactions' *"Hey, thanks." *"Thanks, but wouldn't you have rather sold it to a shop for money?" *'Ores:' "The boss or Kurt would like that." *'Fodder:' "Uh, no thanks." *'Cooked Food:' "You made this? I'm impressed. Thanks, man." *'Herbs:' "I'm not too keen on things made from this stuff." *'Berries:' "These remind me of when I was a kid." *'Flowers:' "....So, who do you want me to give this to? Oh, I get it. Alright, leave it to me!" *'Golden Eggs:' "What the heck kind of egg is this? A golden egg? You can't be serious..." *'Failed Dishes:' "Whoa! How could you carry around stuff like that? Get rid of it." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I don't need this much. You're just like an old lady who gives out stuff all the time.." Category:Save the Homeland Quotes